Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for testing a signal path.
Description of the Background Art
Methods for testing monolithically integrated magnet field sensors are known from DE 195 39 458 C2, from DE 10 2005 028 461 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,492,178 which is incorporated herein by reference, and from DE 10 2004 021 863 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,301,353.